1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games such as checkers, chess or Go, and more particularly to a multilevel circular game board of unique characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Rehkemper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,363 describes a game in which the players construct a three dimensional playing field during the course of play using pieces that include assigned tokens and common tiles. Each of the tiles is divided into a number of spaces such that each space is adapted to support either an assigned token or a portion of another tile with latter establishing a new level. A board provides a base surface with markings for the placement of the first level of tiles. Each of the tiles is constructed such that its upper surface can support other tiles or tokens. The tokens are supported by recesses located on the upper surface of the tiles. Other tiles are supported by intersecting slots located on the upper surface of the tiles. The game is won by the first player to place an assigned token atop a pre-selected level.
Ching, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,056 describes a multi-tier checkered game board having rows and columns. The multi-tier checkered game board includes a first tier which includes 8 rows and 8 columns of 64 equal sized squares. The 64 equal sized squares alternate in color from clear to tinted. A second tier having a center with a hole and is displaced a distance above the first tier, and includes 4 rows and 4 columns of 16 equal sized squares, the 16 equal sized squares alternates in the color from the clear to the tinted. A third tier having the center with the hole and is displaced the distance above the second tier, and includes 2 rows and 2 columns of 4 equal sized squares, the 4 equal sized squares alternate in the color from the clear to the tinted. A fourth tier displaced a distance above the third tier, and including 1 square, the square being the color of clear.
Gallant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,900 describes a puzzle formed of a plurality of puzzle pieces which, when assembled, create a self-standing, three-dimensional building structure. The puzzle pieces are of irregular, polygonal shape, but all puzzle pieces are flat, planar blocks. The blocks are releasably interlocked about a common plane with first, edgewise, complementary dovetail joints. For to interlocking puzzle walls that are transverse to one another, second, straight U-shape, edgewise, complementary tenon and mortise joints are further provided edgewisely of those comer blocks for frictional interlocking. Thus, no separate pin, bent units or the like are required to anchor the corner portions of the three dimensional structure. The self-standing, enclosing structure is continuous, and show a continuous image on its external face.
Mardirosian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,099 describes a three dimensional chess game having multiple tiers with role-static pieces and role-altering pieces, the latter pieces being able to assume more than one role during the present game. For example, the role-altering pieces can change roles when they move between the upper and lower tiers, or when they participate in captures, that is, capturing or being captured. Also, the roles of the role-altering pieces may include roles that are similar to and/or different from those of the role-static pieces. To emphasize the change in roles or capacities, the role-altering pieces can be physically altered to reflect or signify their different roles. For example, the Helicopters may have removable upper blade portions positionable on lower portions which resemble the Pawns. Also, for example, the Planes may have removable upper wing portions positionable on lower portions which resemble the Bishops.
Hollister, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,289 describes a chess piece for a three-dimensional vertical stacking chess game which includes a body having a plurality of faces for abutting stacking engagement with a face of another chess piece. Indicia appears on each of the plurality of faces representing a single chess piece. Indicia further appears on each of the plurality of faces representing a vertical level of game play.
Benn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,388 describes a board game comprising a board and a set of movable pieces for each of two players. The board is marked into a matrix of spaces forming a plurality of concentric perimeters, the innermost perimeter surrounding a single central space. Each perimeter comprises a separate level, the outermost perimeter being the lowermost level, and the central space forming the uppermost level. Each level has selected xe2x80x9cjumpingxe2x80x9d spaces. A player may move a piece may only to an adjacent space on the same level, except when (1) the piece is on a jumping space, or (2) another piece is on an adjacent space on the same level, or (3) another piece is on adjacent space on the next higher level. When a piece is on a jumping space, it may jump to the immediately adjacent space on the next higher level. When another piece is on an adjacent space on the same level, the piece to be moved may jump over that piece to the next space on the same level. When another piece is on an adjacent space on the next higher level, the moving piece may jump over that piece to the next space one level above it. If the jumped-over piece is that of the opposing player, it may be moved to any unoccupied space on the lowest level. When a piece reaches the central space, it is removed from play. The first player to remove all of his or her pieces from play wins.
Gastone, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,932 describes a board game that features a plurality of game-boards and a support structure such as a central column joined with the game-boards. The plurality of game-boards include an upper transparent game-board, an intermediate transparent game-board and a base game-board. Each game-board has an upper playing field lying flush with one of three horizontal planes that are vertically spaced from one another. Each of the playing fields includes two sets of parallel lines with the sets arranged orthogonal to each other so as to define a plurality of intersecting paths which intersect at intersection points. A plurality of the paths extend diagonally off of external peripheral edges of the playing fields of corresponding game-boards, with each playing field being multi-sided such as an eight sided playing field. The board game also includes a first series of game pieces which includes a first, a second and a third game piece type. Also included is a second series of game pieces visually distinct from the first series of game pieces. The second series of game pieces includes a first, second and third game piece type that is similarly configured with the three different types in the first series.
The prior art teaches that board games may use boards having more than one plane, or level of play and that such physical levels my be advantageously employed to make the game rules and game progress more interesting. However, the prior art does not teach that such a game may employ a circular symmetry enabling radial game piece motion toward the center of the board to capture the center spaces in a winning series of moves. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a board game adaptable to one, two or three levels of play wherein the game board may be set correspondingly to one, two or three physical levels. The board is preferably round and accommodates two, three or four players. Game pieces are placed on the board, during play, from a choice of spots on an outer ring of the game board and then progress inwardly toward the center of the board. When a player is able to position his four different color game pieces at the center of the board on corresponding colored game piece spots and then move them off to his/her separate home board, he/she is the winner.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a board game with multiple level of play difficulty, having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to enable the game board to be set at selected physical levels corresponding to the difficulty levels of game play.
A further objective is to provide a board game adaptable to, from two to, four players.
A still further objective is to provide a board game of strategy, cunning, ease of play, and of enjoyment.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.